


A Night To Remember

by srmiller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, Team Arrow, dyla, olicitysquee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:51:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2000997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srmiller/pseuds/srmiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Digg are on a mission and unable to be reached when Lyla goes in to labor while at the new lair leaving, Felicity and Roy to deliver the baby. When Digg and Oliver get back Felicity introduces Digg to his son and later shares a quiet moment with Oliver</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from tumblr

“You’re a female, don’t you know how to do this?”

“You have a penis, do you know how to do a circumcision?”

The absolute look of horror on Roy’s face was enough to let Felicity know she’d made her point, turning back to Lyla she softened her voice as the other woman rode out another contraction, “How are you doing?”

Lyla was lying on the twin bed of the lair ( _“No more cots,” Felicity had declared when they’d moved in to the new lair, “If I have to work sixteen hours and need a nap I want it to be on an actual real bed.” The next morning a twin bed had been set up with actual sheets and pillows courtesy of Oliver)_ covered in a fine sheen of sweat, her small hand gripping Roy’s in a way which was making the tough street kid flinch, “Hanging in there. Have you gotten a hold of Johnny?”

Felicity grimaced, “Not yet. They had to turn their coms off while they were in the room because there are sensors which monitor any signals going in or out of the building. As soon as they go back online the computer will tell me.”

“Terrible timing,” Lyla muttered with a wry grin.

“And with that, I officially welcome you to Team Arrow,” Felicity smiled, glancing over her shoulder when her tablet beeped from the end of the bed, and with a grateful sound she pulled up the video conference. “Caitlin, you’re saving my life.”

“You know I’m not an OB/GYN, right?”

Felicity rolled her eyes and met Roy’s over the tablet from where he crouched near Lyla’s head and almost smiled when she saw him doing the same, “But you are a medical doctor so you can help, right?”

“Why don’t you just take her to a hospital?”

“Because Ro-Arsenal rides a bike, my car is getting repaired-long story involving a car chase-and the woman I’m helping was dropped off by her baby daddy.”

“Felicity,” Lyla scolded with affection.

“What?” Felicity asked, “Do you want me to call him your boyfriend? Anyway,” she looked back to Caitlin who was clearly losing patience, “And I’m at the Arrow’s headquarters so I can’t exactly call 911. Please.”

Caitlin looked dubious until she heard Lyla, out of the camera’s sight, cry out as another contraction began and from a few hundred miles away Caitlin sighed, clearly resigning herself to helping the ragtag group she never really understood but begrudgingly liked, “She’s going to need painkillers.”

“Those we’ve got,” Roy commented wryly.

“Tell me what kinds and I’ll let you know which ones are safe for you to use,” Caitlin assured them, having heard Roy even though she couldn't see him. “You guys totally owe me for this.”

\-------

Oliver followed Digg through the lair of the door, both of them having broken more laws driving home than they’d broken the rest of the evening gathering intel on their latest target.

The first thing he saw was Felicity’s back, her blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail as she swayed, her voice a soft murmur from the distance, “Felicity?”

She turned, her smile broader and brighter than he’d ever seen, “You made it.”

“Lyla?” Digg asked, his eyes searching the main room and seeing only computers and a tired Roy napping in Felicity’s chair.

“Is sleeping but she did beautifully,” Felicity assured him, smiling when he seemed frozen to the cement floor, seemingly unsure what to do. “She delivered a beautiful and healthy little boy at 1:34 am.”

“A boy?” Digg asked, his voice catching in his throat as he finally looked at the small bundle in Felicity’s arms.

“Let’s meet your son,” Oliver murmured in his best friend’s ear, patting the larger man on the back.

His steps were stilted but eventually Digg stood in front of Felicity and looked at his son for the first time, “Lyla thought you’d want to call him Andrew.”

Digg shook his head and over his shoulder Felicity and Oliver shared a smile as they waited for Digg to collect himself.

“No more living in the past,” Digg managed to say as tears collected in his eyes. “Time to move forward.”

Again blue eyes met _(Digg had yet to look away from his son for a moment)_ this time with a shared sense of pride and joy as they were some of the few people who knew how deep Digg’s heartbreak had been. How it had stood in the way of his happiness before.

Felicity shifted the baby in her arms, “Do you want to hold him?”

Digg looked up, his eyes so full of hope and hesitation tears pricked Felicity’s eyes behind her glasses, “I’m a big guy.”

She smiled, “All the better to hold him.”

After Felicity laid the newborn in his father’s arms Oliver moved so he could stand by Felicity and see Digg hold his son for the first time. He leaned close to her ear and lowered his voice, not that Digg was paying any attention to them, “Take a picture?’

She made a small sound as if she should have thought of it and took Oliver’s phone when he held it out to her and carefully framed the two Diggle men and took the picture, showing it to Oliver he smiled and nodded as he ran a hand down the her length of ponytail.

“Where’s Lyla?” Digg suddenly asked, looking up.

“On the bed in the back, she said we should wake her up when you got here.”

“I’ll do it,” he murmured, walking slowly as he kept his eyes on his son.

Felicity turned to Oliver and he brushed a thumb behind her glasses, just beneath her eyes, “You’re tired.”

She smiled, her energy beginning to wane now that there was someone else to watch over Lyla and the baby, “I’m not allowed to complain about being tired, Lyla just delivered a baby.”

“What's his excuse?” Oliver asked, nodding to the sleeping Roy whose head had fallen to an awkward angle in the chair.

Felicity laughed quietly as she adjusted her glasses, “Lyla nearly broke his hand.”

Oliver smiled, shifting closer to Felicity as they kept their voices down, the intimacy of the moment drawing them together, “I assume he’ll survive? How did you even manage this?”

“I called Caitlin,” she admitted. “She walked us through the whole thing.”

“You’re amazing.”

Felicity shook her head, “She was the amazing one. She was a champ. I did remember to get a picture of her when she held little Digglett for the first time. I don’t think anyone has everyone looked so beautiful.”

“Wait till you have one of your own,” Oliver murmured, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pressing a soft kiss to her temple. “Come on, I’ll take you home.”

“But what about-“

“I’ll leave the car for Digg.”

Her eyes lit up, as they always did when she had a chance to ride on the back of his bike, “Let me get my coat.”

When she walked away Oliver shook Roy lightly to wake him up, “Yeah boss?”

“I’m taking Felicity home, make sure Digg and Lyla don’t need anything before you head out?”

Roy nodded, rubbing his eyes, “Lyla’s not supposed to move till the morning, but the snarky doctor said they should go to the hospital tomorrow to make sure everything’s square.”

“Okay, thanks.” He made a mental note to go by Digg's place in the morning to bring the carseat by so the new parents could take their son to the hospital but looked up at the soft sound of Felicity’s flats on the cement, “All set?”

She nodded, “Lucky I wore pants today.”

He smiled and nodded, and Roy watched as they turned in unison towards the door, Oliver’s hand reaching over and taking Felicity’s in his, their fingers immediately intertwining and holding on.

Roy got up to check on the new parents with a grin on his face, thankful the baby had waited till now to come along, another week and Roy wouldn’t have won the bet.


End file.
